militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Copenhagen (1807)
| result = Decisive British victory. Danish navy surrendered to the United Kingdom. | combatant1 = United Kingdom | combatant2 = Denmark–Norway | commander1 = James Gambier Lord Cathcart | commander2 = Ernst Peymann | casualties1 = 42 killed, 145 wounded, 24 missingSmith, D. p. 254 | casualties2 = 3,000 soldiers and militia, 195 civilians. Entire fleet surrendered to the British. }} The Second Battle of Copenhagen (or the Bombardment of Copenhagen) (16 August – 5 September 1807) was a British bombardment of Copenhagen in order to seize the Dano-Norwegian fleet, during the Napoleonic Wars. The attack gave rise to the term to ''Copenhagenize''. Background Despite the defeat and loss of many ships in the first Battle of Copenhagen in 1801, Denmark-Norway, possessing Schleswig-Holstein and Iceland, still maintained a considerable navy. The majority of the Danish army under the Crown Prince was at this time defending the southern border against possible attack from the French. There was concern in Britain that Napoleon might try to force Denmark to close the Baltic Sea to British ships, perhaps by marching French troops into Zealand. The British believed that access to the Baltic was "vitally important to Britain" for trade as well as a major source of necessary raw materials for building and maintaining warships, and that it gave the Royal Navy access to help Britain's allies Sweden and (before Tilsit) Russia against France.Hinde, p. 168. The British thought that after Prussia had been defeated in December 1806, Denmark's independence looked increasingly under threat from France. George Canning's predecessor as Foreign Secretary, Lord Howick, had tried unsuccessfully to persuade Denmark into a secret alliance with Britain and Sweden.Hinde, p. 169. The reports of British diplomats and merchants in northern Europe made the British government feel uneasy and by mid-July the British believed that the French intended to invade Holstein in order to use Denmark against Britain. Some reports suggested that the Danes had secretly agreed to this. The Cabinet decided to act and on 14 July Lord Mulgrave obtained from the King permission to send a naval force of 21 to 22 ships to the Kattegat for surveillance of the Danish navy in order to pursue "prompt and vigorous operations" if that seemed necessary. The Cabinet decided on 18 July to send Francis Jackson on a secret mission to Copenhagen to persuade Denmark to give its fleet to Britain. That same day the Admiralty issued an order for more than 50 ships to sail for "particular service" under Admiral James Gambier. On 19 July Lord Castlereagh, the Secretary of State for War and the Colonies, ordered General Lord Cathcart at Stralsund to go with his troops to the Sound where they would get reinforcements.Hinde, p. 170. In January 1808 date? 1807?, Lord Hawkesbury told the House of Lords that he received information from someone on the Continent "that there were secret engagements in the Treaty of Tilsit to employ the navies of Denmark and Portugal against this country". He refused to publish the source because he said it would endanger their livesHinde, p. 171. During the night of 21/22 July Canning received intelligence from Tilsit that Napoleon had tried to persuade Alexander I of Russia to form a maritime league with Denmark and Portugal against Britain. Spencer Perceval, the Chancellor of the Exchequer, wrote a memorandum setting out the government's case for sending forces to Copenhagen: "The intelligence from so many and such various sources" that Napoleon's intent was to force Denmark into war against Britain could not be doubted. "Nay, the fact that he has openly avowed such intention in an interview with the Emperor of Russia is brought to this country in such a way as it cannot be doubted. Under such circumstances it would be madness, it would be idiotic... to wait for an overt act".Hinde, pp. 170–1. The British assembled a force of 25,000 troops, and the vanguard sailed on 30 July; Jackson set out the next day. Canning offered Denmark a treaty of alliance and mutual defence, with a convention signed for the return of the fleet after the war, the protection of 21 British warships and a subsidy for how many soldiers Denmark kept standing. On 31 July Napoleon ordered Talleyrand to tell Denmark to prepare for war against Britain or else Jean-Baptiste Bernadotte would invade Holstein.Hinde, p. 173. Neither Talleyrand nor Jackson persuaded the Danes to end their neutrality so Jackson went back to the British fleet assembled in the Sound on 15 August. The British published a proclamation demanding the deposit of the Danish fleet; the Danes responded with "what amounted to a declaration of war".Hinde, p. 174. On 12 August the 32-gun Danish frigate Frederiksværn sailed for Norway from Elsinor and Admiral Lord Gambier sent the 74-gun third rate and the 22 gun sixth rate after her, even though war had not yet been declared.James (1837), Vol. 4, pp.226-8. Comus was much faster than Defence in the light winds and so outdistanced her. On 15 August 1807 Comus caught Frederiksværn off Marstrand and captured her. [http://www.kobenhavnshistorie.dk/bog/kb1807/kb1807_4.html Ludvig Flamand, Kjøbenhavns Bombardement 1807, Copenhagen, 1860, p. 27-28]. In Danish.Munch-Petersen pp 171-172 The British took her into service as . Bombardment British troops commanded by General Wellesley defeated a Danish force of militia in the Battle of Køge, south of Copenhagen. Most of the civilian inhabitants of Copenhagen were evacuated in the few days before Copenhagen was completely encircled. The British forces included a Hanoverian force (the King's German Legion), under General Lord Cathcart. The Danes rejected British demands, so the British fleet under Admiral Gambier bombarded the city from 2 to 5 September 1807. In addition to the military casualties, the British bombardment of Copenhagen killed some 195 civilians and injured 768.Hans Michael Jelsdorf, Surgeon General and Chief of Defence Health. "Hospitalsberedskab og lægelig behandling under belejringen i 1807" (Hospital Emergency and medical treatment during the siege in 1807). Krigshistorisk Tidsskrift 2007. Quoted at http://www.1807.dk/tabstal%20civile.htm, accessed 2nd September 2013. The bombardment had included Congreve Rockets, which caused fires. Due to the civilian evacuation, the normal firefighting arrangements were ineffective; over a thousand buildings were burned.Jens Vibæk. Politiken Danmarkshistorie, p 292 (1964). Quoted at http://www.1807.dk/tabstal%20civile.htm, accessed 2nd September 2013. On 5 September the Danes sued for peace and the capitulation was signed on 7 September. Denmark agreed to surrender its navy and its naval stores. In return the British undertook to leave Copenhagen within six weeks. Peymann had been under orders from the Crown Prince to burn the Danish fleet,Munch-Petersen p 206 which he failed to do, though the reason for his failure to do so is unknown.The order came from the Crown Prince because the King, Christian VII of Denmark, was not mentally stable. Thus, on 7 September 1807 Peymann surrendered the fleet (eighteen ships of the line, eleven frigates, two smaller ships, two ship-sloops, seven brig-sloops, two brigs, one schooner and twenty-six gunboats). In addition, the British broke up or destroyed three 74-gun ships-of-the-line on the stocks, along with two of the aforementioned ships-of-the-fleet and two elderly frigates. After her capture, one ex-Danish ship-of-the-line, Neptunos, ran aground and was burnt on or near the island of Hven. Then, when a storm arose in the Kattegat, the British destroyed or abandoned twenty-three of the captured gunboats. The British added the fifteen captured ships-of-the-line that reached Britain to the British Navy but only four — Christian VII 80, Dannemark 74, Norge 74 and Princess Carolina 74 — saw subsequent active service. On 21 October 1807, the British fleet left Copenhagen for the United Kingdom. However, the war continued until 1814, when the Treaty of Kiel was signed. File:Engelske flåde ud for København august 1807.jpg|Contemporary Danish painting of the battle seen from land. File:Natten mellem 3 og 4 september 1807.jpg|Copenhagen shelled on the night of 4 September. File:Gråbrødre Torv efter bombardementet 1807.jpg|City after bombardment, 1807 Aftermath The news of what happened did not reach Canning until 16 September. He wrote to Rev. William Leigh: "Did I not tell you we would save Plumstead from bombardment?" One week later he wrote: "Nothing ever was more brilliant, more salutary or more effectual than the success Copenhagen" and Perceval expressed similar sentiments.Hinde, p. 175. The Times said that the confiscation of the Danish fleet was "a bare act of self-preservation" and noticed the short distance between Denmark and Ireland or north-east Scotland. William Cobbett in his Political Register wrote that it was "vile mockery" and "mere party cavilling" to claim that Denmark had the means to preserve her neutrality. William Wilberforce MP said the expedition could be defended on grounds of self-defence. Thomas Grenville wrote to his brother Lord Grenville that he could not help feeling "that in their government's situation we should very probably have given the same order without being able to publish to Parliament the grounds on which we had believed in the hostile mind of Denmark". Lord Erskine condemned it by saying "if hell did not exist before, Providence would create it now to punish ministers for that damnable measure". The opposition claimed the national character was stained and Canning read out in Parliament the previous administration's plans in 1806 to stop the Portuguese navy falling into the hands of France. Canning and Castlereagh wished to hold Zealand and suggested that when the British evacuated it as part of the peace they should immediately occupy it again. This was strongly opposed by Sir Arthur Wellesley, however, and it did not happen.Hinde, pp. 177–78. The opposition claimed that the attack had turned Denmark from a neutral into an enemy. Canning replied by saying that the British were hated throughout Europe and so Britain could wage an "all-out maritime war" against France without worrying who they were going to upset.Hinde, p. 186. The opposition did not at first table a vote of censure on the battle and instead on 3 February 1808 demanded the publication of all the letters sent by the British envoy in Denmark on information regarding the war-readiness of the Danish navy. Canning replied with a three hour speech which Lord Palmerston described as "so powerful that it gave a decisive turn to the debate". Lord Howick said the speech was "eloquent and powerful" but that it was an "audacious misrepresentation" and "positive falsehood" of the correspondence between himself and Benjamin Garlike. The three motions on this subject were heavily defeated and on 21 March the opposition tabled a direct motion of censure on the battle. It was defeated by 224 votes to 64 after Canning made a speech "very witty, very eloquent and very able".Hinde, p. 188. The British bombing frustrated the first attempt to have a modern edition of the Anglo-Saxon poem Beowulf when the subsequent fire destroyed the 20-year work of scholar Grímur Jónsson Thorkelin. Two manuscripts, however, were recovered and Thorkelin eventually published the poem in 1815.Garnett, James (2008). Beowulf: An Anglo-Saxon Poem, a the Fight at Finnsburg ''. BiblioBazaar, p. 27. ISBN 0-554-84145-2 Ships involved The following ships sailed with Gambier from England on 26 July 1807: [[HMS Prince of Wales (1794)|''Prince of Wales]] 98 (flag of Admiral James Gambier, 1st Captain Sir Home Riggs Popham, 2nd Captain Adam Mackenzie) ''Pompee'' 74 (Vice-Admiral Henry Edwyn Stanhope, Captain Richard Dacres) ''Centaur'' 74 (Commodore Sir Samuel Hood, Captain William Henry Webley) ''Ganges'' 74 (Commodore Richard Goodwin Keats, Captain Peter Halkett) ''Alfred'' 74 (Captain John Bligh) ''Brunswick'' 74 (Captain Thomas Graves) ''Captain'' 74 (Captain Isaac Wolley) ''Goliath'' 74 (Captain Peter Puget) ''Hercule'' 74 (Captain John Colville) ''Maida'' 74 (Captain Samuel Hood Linzee) ''Orion'' 74 (Captain Sir Archibald Collingwood Dickson) ''Resolution'' 74 (Captain George Burlton) ''Spencer'' 74 (Captain Robert Stopford) ''Vanguard'' 74 (Captain Alexander Fraser) ''Dictator'' 64 (Captain Donald Campbell) ''Nassau'' 64 (Captain Robert Campbell) ''Ruby'' 64 (Captain John Draper) ''Surveillante'' 38 (Captain George Collier) ''Sibylle'' 38 (Capt. Clotworthy Upton) ''Franchise'' 36 (Capt. Charles Dashwood) ''Nymphe'' 36 (Capt. Conway Shipley) The following vessels joined on 5 August off Helsingor: ''Superb'' 74 (Captain Donald M'Leod) The following further vessels joined on 7 August off Helsingor: ''Minotaur'' 74 (Rear-Admiral William Essington, Captain Charles John Moore Mansfield) ''Valiant'' 74 (Captain James Young) ''Inflexible'' 64 (Captain Joshua Rowley Watson) ''Leyden'' 64 (Captain William Cumberland) The following vessels joined on 8 August or later: ''Defence'' 74 (Captain Charles Ekins) ''Mars'' 74 (Captain William Lukin) ''Agamemnon'' 64 (Captain Robert Devereux Fancourt) ''Africaine'' 32 (Capt. Richard Raggett) Note that Lieutenant-General Lord Cathcart arrived in the Africaine on 12 August to take command of the ground forces. In addition, there were another three dozen smaller frigates, sloops, bomb vessels, gun-brigs and schooners (e.g.[[HMS Rook (1806)|HMS Rook]] attached to the British fleet), and a very large number of merchant or requisitioned ships carrying troops or supplies. for their presence on 7 September 1807 at Copenhagen.|group=Note}} Ships surrendered The Danes surrendered the following warships on 7 September under the terms of the capitulation following the attack: * In this list, ships' names and number of cannon are as recorded in the individual ships record cards by the Danish Naval Museum Orlogmuseet Skibregister but see below|group=Note}} ;Ships-of-the-Line Christian den Syvende 84 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Christian VII'' 80 Neptunus 80 – sailed for Britain, but wrecked and burned en route Valdemar 80 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Waldemar'' 80 Danmark 76 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Danmark'' 74 Norge 78 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Norge'' 74 Fyen 70 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Fyen'' 74 Kronprins Friderich 70 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Kron Princen'' 74 Tre Kroner 74 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Tree Kronen'' 74 Arveprins Friderich 70 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Heir Apparent Frederick'' 74 Skjold 70 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Skiold'' 74 Odin 74 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Odin'' 74 Justitia 74 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Justitia'' 74 Kronprinsesse Maria 70 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Kron Princessen'' 74 Prindsesse Sophia Frederica 74 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Princess Sophia Frederica'' 74 Prindsesse Caroline 66 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Princess Carolina'' 74 Ditsmarsken 60 – not sailed to Britain, but deemed useless and burnt Mars 64 – not sailed to Britain, but deemed useless and burnt on Saltholm Sejeren 64 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Syeren'' 64 ;Frigates Perlen 46 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Perlen'' 38 Rota 40 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Rota'' 38 Freja 40 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Freya'' 36 Iris 40 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Iris'' 36 ''Najaden'' 44 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as Nyaden 36 Havfruen 40 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Hasfruen'' 36 Nymfen 36 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Nymphen'' 36 Venus 36 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Venus'' 36 Frederiksten 26 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Frederickstein'' 32 St Thomas 22 – not sailed to Britain, but deemed useless and burnt Triton 24 – not sailed to Britain, but deemed useless and burnt on Saltholm or the Swedish coast. Lille Belt 20 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as 20 Fylla 22 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Fylla'' 20 Eyderen 18 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Eyderen'' 18 Elven 18 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Elvin'' 18 Glückstadt 12 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Gluckstadt'' 16 ;Brigs Nidelven 18 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Nid Elven'' 16 ''Sarpen'' 18 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as HMS Sarpen 18 Glommen 18 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Glommen'' 16 Mercurius 18 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Mercurius'' 16 Delphinen 18 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Delphinen'' 16 ''Allart'' 18 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as Allart 16 Brevdrageren 18 – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Brev Drageren'' 12 Flyvende Fiske 14 (brig-rigged cutter)– sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Flying Fish'' 14 Ørnen 10 (schooner) – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Ornen'' 12 ;Gunboats Stege 2 (gunboat) – sailed to Britain, added to Royal Navy as ''Warning'' 2 There were a further 25 gunboats similar to the Stege, of which 23 were lost in the October storm in the KattegatMunch-Petersen pp215-216 or destroyed rather than be sailed to Britain – these lost were *the Aalborg, Arendal, Assens, Christiansund, Flensborg, Frederiksund,Helsingør, Kallundborg, Langesund, Nakskov, Middelfart, Odense, Roskilde, Rødbye, Saltholmen, Staværn, Svendborg, and Wiborg. *Six gunboats (Faaborg, Holbek, Kjerteminde, Nestved, Nysted and Nykjøbing) abandoned or stranded in the Kattegat were recovered by the Norwegians or Danes and returned to naval use. *''Stubbekjøbing'' had been destroyed by a mortar fired from the land at Svannemølle Bay on 26 August. ;Gun Barges Four barges (stykpram), floating gun platforms each with 20 cannon, were incapable of being moved far and so were scuttled by the British during their occupation of Copenhagen. Of these four barges (Hajen, Kiempen, Lindormen and Sværdfisken) only Hajen was not raised and refurbished by the Danes after the British departure. A further "unsinkable" floating battery ( Flaadebatteri No 1) of twentyfour 24-pound cannon was rendered inoperable and decommissioned the following year. (Note that in 1809 there was a plan to give almost all of captured vessels more traditional British warship names, but this plan was later cancelled, and most Danish vessels retained their original names, or at least, anglicised versions thereof, until they were broken up.) See also *List of ships captured during Battle of Copenhagen Notes Citations References * Wendy Hinde, George Canning (Purnell Books Services, 1973). * Smith, D. The Greenhill Napoleonic Wars Data Book. Greenhill Books, 1998. * Winfield, Rif. British Warships in the Age of Sail, 1793 – 1817. Chatham Publishing, 2005. * Munch-Petersen, Thomas. Defying Napoleon. How Britain bombarded Copenhagen and seized the Danish Fleet in 1807. Sutton Publishing, 2007 Individual record cards in Danish for ships of the Danish Royal Navy used to be found on the internet at Orlogmuseet Skibregister, but this is now a dead link (from February 2013). A new Danish naval Museum website listing for ships is available here linking to a page of ships' names for which there is data. The following website in Danish or in English gives the list of ships, as recorded by the Danes, "forcefully taken" by the British in September 1807 at Copenhagen. The references, in Danish, are as follows * Efterretning om det bekendte af den danske Flaades Tjeneste, efter Alphabetisk Orden, med adskillige Bilage, fra Aar 1752 og til den Dag, da Engelland voldsom bortførte samme i 1807, by Rear Admiral P. Ramshart, published by Hof- og Universitetsbogtrykker E. U. H. Møller, Copenhagen, 1808 * De så det ske - ENGLANDSKRIGENE 1801-14, by Lars Lindeberg, Lademann Forlagsaktieselskab, Copenhagen 1974 Historical fiction Author: Bernard Cornwell; Title: "Sharpe's Prey"- Richard Sharpe and the Expedition to Copenhagen, 1807 Author: Alexander Kent; Title: "The Only Victor"- Richard Bolitho and the siege of Copenhagen, 1807 External links * The Bombardment of Copenhagen in 1807; by Jens Rahbek Rasmussen; translated by David Frost, British Ambassador in Copenhagen Copenhagen Category:History of Copenhagen Category:Conflicts in 1807 Category:King's German Legion Category:1807 in Denmark Category:World Digital Library related